


B&R5: Halloween

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: At a Halloween party, Elaine picks up on a subtle shift in the relationship between Ray and Ben.





	B&R5: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R5: Halloween

## B&R5: Halloween

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

Author's Notes: Part 5 in a series

* * *

Elaine enjoys a Halloween costume party hosted by Jack Huey. She notices a change in the subtle interaction between Ben and Ray.  
  
HALLOWEEN PARTY Rated PG By Dee Gilles  
  
I sidled up to my "date" for the night, Jack Huey. "Wanna hand me another one, partner?" I think I swayed, just a little.  
  
Jack handed me another Sam Adams with a grin. "You got it, Officer Besbriss," He saluted. I wasn't much of a drinker, but what the hell. A girl had to drown her sorrows from time to time. My personal life had gotten a little lonely, and being separated from the old gang from the 27th made it that much lonelier.   
  
I could get a little tipsy if I wanted to. That was the beauty of public transportation. As long as I could stagger a couple of blocks up the street to the El, I was all set. Course, I could always crash on Jack's couch.   
  
I couldn't find anybody last minute to come with me to Jack's party, with the invitation being extended so late and all. Geez, you leave the 27th for a couple of weeks, and they almost forget about you!  
  
But it was all good, though. I didn't mind going stag this time because I knew so many people there. Louise, the Lieu, Stella, Dewey, Ray. Ray even got Fraser to come along. And the wolf, too, who actually turned out to be the life of the party! The boys' costumes were very cute! We all laughed our butts off when they came through the door. Fraser was Little Red Riding Hood. He wore a bright teal dress, red wig and a smart-looking red cape, along with some black Mary Jane shoes. Where on Earth did he find a pair in his size? Dieff was The Big Bad Wolf. He had on a black cape and a pair of strap-on devil horns. Ray was Grandmother, complete with floral dress, sweater, and white wig and granny glasses. Oh God! With black sneakers and white sweat socks! He had the most ridiculous looking knees I'd ever seen.   
  
I couldn't help but ogle at Fraser most of the night as he and Ray made their way around from person to person. Ben was just as beautiful as a woman as he was as a man. The Lieu, in particular, did a double-take. He looked at Riding Hood with dawning recognition, and spent the rest of the night carefully avoiding her.   
  
You know, it's been a while since I supposedly got over my infatuation of Fraser, but I admit that I was just a bit hung up on him, still. Fraser just has that effect on women. Our favorite topic of conversation in the ladies' room was Fraser. He could have anyone of us if he wanted. Hell, he could have two or three of us at once if he was willing. Not that he was.   
  
The only person Fraser really cared about was his precious "Ray, Ray, Ray." It was plain that those two adored each other. Ever since the unfortunate fire, Ben had been living with Ray, and from all I have seen, has shown no sign at all of wanting to get his own place. I don't know how he puts up living with Ray, and all the Vecchios for that matter. Nice people, but man, can they scream.   
  
I guess there was something about wearing a dress that was affecting him, but Fraser seemed to be somehow acting like a woman, too. Very demure, gentle, and affectionate. Ray was eating it up. He kept an arm around Fraser for most of the night. Those two. The only thing that separated them was the need to shut their eyes at night.  
  
I'll tell you though, I think living with Ray has done Benny a world of good. He smiles a lot now. He cracks jokes. Corny ones, but jokes. His face was transformed when he smiled. Pure joy. It made me realize how little I had seen him smile before.   
  
Ben and Ray were standing close together, Ray clutching at Fraser's waist almost possessively, as they listened to Stella Kowalski tell some story. From a distance, if you didn't know them, you'd swear they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It made me long for my old boyfriend Tony. He was about a foot taller than I was, and he usually kept me cradled in a loose embrace while were in crowds, as though I might get lost if left by myself. I always felt so safe with him, so protected. The irony of it was that I was the one who was a cop, and I knew how to protect him, now. If it weren't for that tramp, we'd probably be married by now.   
  
I was naturally drawn to Fraser and Ray. I missed seeing the two of them on a daily basis. I was struck by the way Ray and Fraser were standing, so connected, and glancing into one another's eyes. I know they always been close, but not this close.  
  
Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God. They were doing it! A gale of laughter burst out of me. How stupid of me. Fraser never even pinged my gaydar. The really pretty ones usually are gay, so I should have known better. Course, that doesn't explain Ray! But Benton Fraser was hot. What person, man or woman, wouldn't want to be his lover? I wonder if Frannie knew.  
  
Well, good for them. I opened another Sammy and silently toasted in their direction.  
  
"What's that for?" Frannie Vecchio had suddenly appeared at my side. I'd forgotten she was even there, she'd been MIA most of the night. Off flirting with some dude, I'm sure. She was dressed as a green bean, clad in green tights and leotard, with a green paper-mache bean pod. She had been knocking people with it all night, and stumbling a bit since her peripheral vision was obstructed. Or maybe she was just drunk.  
  
The party went well, and everybody got a little buzzed, even the Lieu. I swear I loved that man. Always willing to socialize with this people. He cared about us and was loyal. A truer blue man you will never find.   
  
Once things got hopping, we went outside and tore into a piata. I've never seen adults go so wild at the sight of candy spilling all over the ground. Actually, I think I saw some little nips of liquor, and a few condoms mixed in there too. Maybe that's what the excitement was about. We all ran back in as the cold started to seep through all our costumes.  
  
After that, we had our costume-judging contest. My Little Bo Peep costume was cute, but not original. Huey and Dewey were cute as Groucho and Harpo. We all loved that Tom kept throwing his leg up for Jack to hold. Stella was cute as Swiss Miss, but mostly she looked like that on an everyday basis, so people hardly noticed that her frock was supposed to be a costume. They just thought she was dressed weirdly. The Lieu was dressed as Paul Bunyan. I wished he' not carry that ax on his shoulder though. It made me nervous. The contest really was about most original, and of course, that prize went to Red, Grandma, and the Wolf, collectively. Frannie got 2nd place, which she grumbled about. Something about always playing second fiddle to Ray.  
  
And I really think I made a connection with The Phantom of the Opera, one of Jack's neighbors, who turned out to be handsome underneath that mask. Definitely no need to `raise your hands to the level of your eyes' to shield your vision from this one. He introduced himself as Isaac, but Jack referred to him as Ike. Isaac. Yeah. I like that.  
  
Most people stayed late into the night. Not like the usual parties where someone makes some lame excuse at 8:00 about having to drive the baby sitter home or something. Fraser and Ray, actually, were the first to leave, and that was at 11:30  
  
"Listen," Ray said, as he ambled over to Isaac, Jack, and me. "I gotta get this one home. He turns into a pumpkin at midnight. Hey Benny. Now there's an idea for next year. Me and you. Cinderella and your handsome Prince Charming!"  
  
I snorted, and Ray gave me a dirty look.  
  
"Ray, I do have to get up early tomorrow, you know. " Fraser said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We're going, already."  
  
"And so do you."  
  
"'So do I', what?"  
  
"You have to get up early tomorrow also. You're coming to mass with Mother, Francesca, and me."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, Ray. I already told her you could accompany us."  
  
"But I'm off. Come on, Benny, I wanna get some sleep."  
  
"Ray, Ray, Ray. It's All Saint's Day. It's your duty and privilege."  
  
"Aw, Ben-ny!"  
  
"Oh, Ray. You can sleep after mass."  
  
Ray made a big show of rolling his eyes and sighing. "OK, but you owe me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good night, everybody. Say `goodnight' Benny."  
  
"'Goodnight, Benny'," Fraser said. And giggled.  
  
"God. Can't I take you anywhere? Yo! Fran-NY! You riding with us, you're leavin' right now!"  
  
Frannie rolled her eyes, while peeling herself off a hunky young pirate with any eye patch, but not without exchanging phone numbers.  
  
"Dieff," Fraser said, "come."   
  
Dieff whined and growled.  
  
"Dieff! Manners!"  
  
Dieff snorted lightly.  
  
Ray said, "And you can't have any more peanutbutter cups. You'll get sick."  
  
Dieff barked sharply.  
  
"Hey! Don't get fresh with me!" Ray snapped.  
  
Dieff lowered his head and tucked his tail.   
  
"Don't look to me for sympathy, Dieffenbaker. You made your bed. Now, go lie in it."  
  
Oh my God. Now, he's got Ray talking to the wolf! These two were absolutely nuts. And made for each other.  
  
And with that, Little Red Riding Hood, Grandmother, and a bean with legs were chased into the cold Halloween night by a Big Bad Wolf.  
  
Finis  
  
"I mean, it's just one of those special cases where alone we're incomplete but together we're better than we are separately." 

  
 

* * *

End B&R5: Halloween by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
